IBC News Network
IBC News Network is a Philippine free-to-air television network owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC). It is notable for being the country's all-news UHF network and the country's Filipino language news network. The majority of its programs produced and developed by IBC News and Current Affairs. IBC News Network is currently carried through through DWNN-TV,(analog UHF Channel 45) in Metro Manila, as well as Baguio via UHF channel 46, Iloilo via UHF channel 44 and Cebu and Davao via UHF channel 37, as well as DZTV-TV's digital subchannel channel 13.2 in Metro Manila. It serves as the second network launched under the IBC television branding, along with the leading TV network IBC, the cable-digital archive TV channel IBC Classics and the UHF TV network IBC Plus. It started broadcasting on July 2, 2012, as an all-news channel, with the station's newscast from IBC News, and sports coverages. Its main broadcast facilities is located at the IBC Broadcast Center, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. It was the country's first and only 24-hour news channel on free-to-air TV and the first 24-hour Filipino language news channel until January 4, 2014. The network is owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It currently operates from 4:00AM to 1:00AM on Monday to Friday and 6:00PM to 1:00AM on Saturday and Sunday. It was first launched on SkyCable channel 109 and made available to other cable television providers throughout the country. It is also available globally in direct-to-home satellite, cable, IPTV, online video streaming, video on demand and other over-the-top content platforms. It was announced in July 9, 2012 that it would relaunch an international channel to support IBC News Network’s local presence. In July 2011, The news channel will be primarily accessible to viewers in the Middle East, North Africa and some parts in Europe and North America. The programs line-up of IBC News Network also includes news programs, news analysis, documentaries and public service shows. History The initial test broadcast on new call sign through its flagship UHF station is DWTV-TV Channel 45 on June 30, 2012 for two days. Then, the government-owned sequestered TV network IBC announced plans to launch the 24-hour news channel. On July 2, 2012, new name as IBC News Network established and started its commercial broadcast which offering the latest in local and global news, information, public service, sports, weather updates and entertainment news, in the same competitors of ABS-CBN News Channel and GMA News TV. IBC News Network is available in most parts of the Philippines via its relay and affiliate stations, as well as cable, satellite and Internet. IBC News Network was the brainchild of the late Lito Ocampo Cruz who envisioned a UHF television network that would become the primary source of news, information and public service. To enhance its resources and strengthen its position as the UHF news channel, it served the viewers through two major news programs, Lunchtime News and Eala ng Balita, while short news advisories aired throughout the day. It is free-to-air for all viewers in Metropolitan Manila through local UHF channel 45 and UHF channel 37 in Cebu and Davao. It started broadcasting on July 2, 2012. IBC News Network studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while its television transmitter is located at Coca-Cola Plant, Roosevelt Ave., San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. Since January 2014, IBC News Network removed its 24-hour broadcasting activities due to cost-cutting measures by the management as well as NTC's rules and regulations for affiliated free-to-air TV stations. INN, together with IBC, recently signed a memorandum of agreement with the Asian Television Content Corporation under Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez as the major blocktimer of the station. ATC @ IBC primetime block with newest programs premiered last June 2, 2014 on IBC News Network. On August 31, 2014, programs under the ATC @ IBC 13 block suddenly no longer aired on IBC News Network, possibly due to poor ratings and lack of advertisers' support.IBC New Shows | publisher=''[[YouTube]'' | date=March 28, 2014 | accessdate=April 24, 2014]Asian Television Content Phl Corp. launches top-notch TV programs | publisher=''[[Philippine Star]'' | date=June 1, 2014 | accessdate=June 1, 2014]http://negosentro.com/atc-takes-a-bite-at-philippine-tv-primetime/ Since April 16, 2018, IBC News Network moved from IBC Digital TV Channel 3 to Channel 5. On June 4, 2018, IBC News Network, including the new title cards for the channel's major newscasts. On February 11, 2019, IBC News Network added to the introduction of documentary and public affairs programs airing from sister station PTV. On February 25, 2019, IBC News Network went into a major overhaul in its broadcast design and a brand new title cards for the channel's major newscasts. Programming Main article: List of programs shown on the IBC News Network The programming of IBC News Network is focused primarily on the national newscasts, talk shows, public service, and current affairs shows with weather updates, sports news, entertainment news, informative and lifestyle programs as secondary contents. The network also shows documentaries and television specials, as well as simulcast newscasts of IBC and select programs from its sister station PTV and IBC, and special coverage from the government such as SONA, the election coverage Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV. In case of developing stories, sudden breaking news or even important or scheduled live coverage, IBC News Network pre-empts its regularly scheduled programming to give way for the developing news stories and/or coverage as it happens. Regular scheduled programs resume once the coverage of an important event has ended. 'News anchors' International Later in October 2012, IBC would also launch a 24-hour international feed of IBC News Network, as a compliment to its international channel Global IBC. It began to be offered as a preview channel in Australia on FetchTV, IPS/AccessTV in Japan, GUdTV in Guam and on OSN, with an official launch planned for the third quarter of 2011. IBC International will oversee the operation of IBC News Network International. The news channel will be primarily accessible to viewers in the United States, Australia, Middle East, South Korea, Taiwan and some parts in Europe and North America. Affiliate and relay stations ::Main article: IBC News Network stations See also *The Fight Nation - Asia's Collest MMA Fans ONE FC *IBC News Network Needs Improvement *IBC (IBC News Network's sister channel) *IBC Plus (IBC News Network's another sister channel) *IBC News and Current Affairs (the channel's parent division and content producer) *DZTV Radyo13 1386 *DZTV TeleTrese *List of analog television stations in the Philippines *Media of the Philippines References External links *news.ibc.com.ph/inn Category:IBC News Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television networks Category:American television networks Category:Cable television in the United States Category:24-hour television news channels in the Philippines Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:Direct broadcast satellite services Category:IBC International Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino diaspora Category:International broadcasting Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation